Keara Grey
Keara is the oldest of the twins that was born to Florence Grey and Matthias Abernathy. Her younger sister being Luna. History Keara was born on December 6th, 529 b.c. along with her sister Luna, who was born five minutes after her. It isn't long when their mother is exposed as a Witch. She is burned on the stake soon after, Keara being too young to remember it. She and her sister went to their grandmother, Ivory. They grew up, hiding being Witches from the rest of the world because of what happened to their mother. Keara started to show Telekinetic powers, along with Astral Projection. She had to learn how to control her powers as to not expose them as Witches. Their grandmother tried them to keep from using magic to not end up like their mother but they didn't care. They didn't want their mother's death to be in vain. She grew up, learning magic very quickly. She learned how to use her powers propery at a young age, determined to follow in her mother's footsteps in helping the world and trying to find a cure for their father's infliction. They knew what he was by their mother's Grimoire and they tried adding more ingredients of certain potions to try to make an elixir or at least a temporary cure. With no luck, she continued hoping that one day she would be able to. By the age of 12, their father had returned. They greeted them with open arms while their grandmother was hesitant to allow him to see them. However, they refused to listen to her. They find out that he has stayed with his 'diet'. They are surprised when he asks for them to burn him alive as he didn't want to be what he is. Keara refused and told him that instead they would bind him into the ground until a cure is found. He agrees to it, kissing his children goodbye. Keara uses her Telekinesis along with a spell to temporarily strengthen her powers to dig a hole ten feet in the ground so that he could sleep in peace without being disturbed. They use magic along with a boulder to shape the boulder as a coffin, allowing him to sleep in it the whole time. They cast the spell and put him into the coffin. As he is about fall asleep (part of the spell) he smiles at them and tells them he loves them. Keara must control her emotions while Luna is crying as her powers don't work too well when she's emotional. She uses her Advanced Telekinesis (temporary) to put the coffin in the ground and bury it, making the ground look undisturbed. Through Time After binding and burying their father, they were emotional. However, Keara was always stronger and took care of her sister. At the age of 21, they are casting a spell for the answers they seek only for three women to appear to them calling themselves The Triad. The women tell them that they have seen their pain and they will try to help them in their quest to help their father. The women touch the sisters with a bright light and tell them that they now possess Immortality, allowing them to have all the time in the world to find a cure for their father. Over the years, they meet other Witches and try to find ways to cure their father. As time passes by and they don't age, they continue to look the same. Keara ends up falling in love with a Witch named Duncan Kane. After being together for 2 years, she becomes pregnant. She soon finds out that her Immortality has been taken away and given to her children who would possess the power of Longevity. She helps name their children, their first child being a boy naming him Xander Kane, allowing him to have Duncan's last name. The second is a girl, naming her Jenna Grey. Almost right after Jenna is out, Keara starts hemorrhaging and dies within minutes. Spirit Keara comes back as a spirit to help her sister get away from Riley. After she uses her powers to kill Riley helps her sister she must go and tells her sister she will see her again. Powers Telekinesis Astral Projection Advanced Telekinesis (temporarily) Spell Casting Scrying Potion Making